Blue Lights
by Spirix
Summary: Renji and Ichigo's small drabble adventures in attempting to live like a normal couple in the human world. Slightly [IchixRenji] No Longer a Oneshot!
1. Blue Lights

**Title:** Blue Lights  
**Author:** Spirix  
**Genre:** Comedy  
**Rating:** T for… well there are a couple swear words. I don't want to scar anyone for life :D  
**Pairing:** Renji / Ichigo  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** On the hunt for blue Christmas lights.  
**Word Count:** I dunno…  
**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach.  
**Dedication:** I don't remember.

* * *

Blue Lights

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Renji wasn't at all impressed. They had just spent nearly an entire day making Ichigo's apartment more… Christmassy and now they were out in the cold, looking up at the 5th floor balcony from the street.

"Doncha think we need lights. It looks kinda weird being all bare and all."

Ichigo was tugging his red scarf on one side to make it more even while Renji glared at him.

"Weird? This holiday is weird! Why do we need lights, we don't hav'em the rest of the year."

"Come on Ren, its Christmas in a month. Get with the season. No let's go find some… BLUE lights. Yes I think blue would look nice. We have red and green…"

He continued talking to himself even as they got in the car. Renji sat in the passenger side and tried to warm his hands. They didn't have Christmas or snow in the soul society but he was beginning to think there was a good reason for that.

Back home they started unpacking the singular box of blue lights to drape on the railing. Renji was still glowering because it had taken Ichigo an hour to figure out whether or not he wanted LED or traditional bulbs. Apparently LED lasted longer and were brighter but at last Ichigo thought Renji first Christmas should be traditional. No one decided to mention that they were on sale.

"Renji I want you to arrange them. I will go down to the street and direct you."

Already his heart sank. It had taken all day because somewhere, somehow Ichigo had become a decoration perfectionist and it was driving the poor death god mad. The tree alone was the biggest head ache Renji had ever dealt with. It was a good thing he loved the damn strawberry because otherwise he would already be dead.

The reluctant red head plugged in the strand of blue lights and brought them to their little balcony that wasn't even big enough for two chairs. Gotta love the city. He arranged the lights in the pattern Ichigo explained to him as if he were a simple child. It was too bad that Renji also felt like one as Ichigo yelled out things to him from the street. This was getting out of hand.

They were back in one of the various stores returning the lights from earlier that evening. Renji liked them but Ichigo claimed that all the lights were not the same blue. Renji was just thankful Wal-Mart was open because he loath the idea of crawling into bed with Ichigo later on, knowing he would just lie there and rant about the lights and the flaws of mass production.

Going home with another brand of blue lights they tired again and failed. Ichigo wasn't happy with the lights' colour and Renji was just unhappy. They returned to the store and exchanged the light for a set of the final brand; the store only had three traditional brands.

These too failed.

"Maybe if I knew what you wanted I could help?"

Renji offered but Ichigo only growled about incompetent store chains and park sharply. They were at another store. This time Ichigo bought two boxes of the same brand explaining that one is bound to work, but neither did.

"Oh my god, can we give up now!?"

Renji was tired and want to go to bed. Just because all these stores were open until midnight didn't mean he wanted to be at this until then. There was hot chocolate at home with his name on it.

"I refuse to surrender to this… SCAM! I saw house with blue lights that were all the same colour and they had to buy them somewhere…"

At the next store Ichigo took one of every kind of traditional blue light box. There were 11 in total. Renji had given up on talking because every time he offer help or asked a question Ichigo would just go off onto a rant that would last minutes more than anyone cared to hear.

--Ten Stores Later--

It was getting late and Renji was starved. They had planned on putting up lights and then eating but that plan had long since died. Ichigo was obsessed with this light thing that according to a store clerk… 4 stores ago wasn't as big a deal as Ichigo was making it. Apparently you could have Christmas without lights, but Ichigo freak when Renji told him this.

"I am doing this for you, ya bastard! This is your first Christmas. Can you blame me for wanting it to be done right?"

Guilt and a thin layer of annoyance flooded Renji. He didn't want all this trouble on his account but the look on Ichigo's face made him just let him go. It seems this was very important to him and if was important to his lover it was important to him.

--Twenty-Seven Stores Later--

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE COLOURS ANYMORE!! JUST PICK SOMETHING AND LET'S GO HOME. FUCK!"

Renji was loosing it. There was no amount of love in this world or any other to allow this war of the lights to continue. It was well past what time he had planned to go to sleep yet there were still shepparding lights to and from various stores and checking them out on the railing.

Ichigo was getting pissy too. His lights just didn't seem to exist. Both of them sat in angered silence as they drove through a nice neighbourhood on their way home, again. IT was then Ichigo slammed the brakes with a yelled,

"There they are!!"

Renji grumbled as he removed his head from the headboard. Ichigo had once told him seatbelts saved lives, now he knew why. He looked to see Ichigo standing in front of a cute little home covered in only blue lights. They were really A LOT prettier than the ones they had been buying all evening.

Renji went up to the door and knocked, since Ichigo was too entranced by the watery glow they emitted. He forgot it was close to midnight but decided if he wasn't allowed to sleep, no one else would either. Lights came on in various rooms as a petite little blonde woman came to the door. One look at Renji and she closed it again with a squeak. It reopened to reveal a large bulging man that looked like he ate children for dinner.

Not at all intimidated by this pathetic attempt to scare him, Renji asked the question they should have asked in the start.

"Where did you get your lights?"

"Wha…?"

"Your Christmas lights, where did you get them?"

"I dunno wha yor talking about, go home."

Something snapped in Renji. He couldn't name what but he had had enough with all the damn lights and the idiots around them.

"Listen up, I want those fucking lights and I want them now. So you are either going to tell me where you bought them or I am going to rip them off your house and strangle you with them. Got it?!"

The little squeaking woman appeared from behind the man's massive bulk.

"Please sir, those lights aren't sold anymore. We bought them last year. The company that makes them went out of business I think."

Ichigo's heart sank. Renji had never seen him so happy and the so sad in the same day. Usually Ichigo was a casual happy guy, nothing extreme. He used to be a scowller but since they had become a couple he was less moody. Now for the first time Ichigo had been happy about something unimportant and it was taken away. It broke Renji's heart.

"Come on Ren, let's go home."

Ichigo put his ever familiar grumpy face and went over to the car and sat in the passenger side. Renji looked at him in the car, starring moodly out the opposite window.

"By any chance to you have an extra strand of lights? I am willing to buy them off you. Please?"

The two in the doorway exchanged glances.

"I'm sorry but we need them all. It's a complete set and if we gave you one then the house would be off balanced."

The little woman looked sad at this admission but at least she was being honest.

"I have 200 in my wallet. Would you sell me the whole set?"

Renji knew this was a lot of money to spend on lights, but if it would bring back the sparkle in his lover's eyes…

"Deal! I have been wanted to get icicle lights anyways."

The woman smile and took the bills before Renji changed his mind. In two swift motions Renji unplugged the lights and whipped them off the house. And some thought learning to use a whip like weapon had no place in the real world. He smiled at himself.

That night they lay close together. Ichigo lay on top of Renji, using his chest as a pillow. Renji was still awake. He wrapped his arms and around Ichigo, one hand in his orange hair. It was hard to sleep with so many lights on. Ichigo had insisted they put up the whole set in his excitement. The problem was that the railing only held on strand. They couldn't put any up in the living room because they would set off the tree lights and the kitchen was attached so that would be the same problem. Lights in the bathroom would be weird so the only other option was bearing down on Renji as he look at the blue ceiling.

There were over 15 strands of blue lights there looking back at him. The sacrifices made for love… sometimes it made Renji sick. Only sometimes though he though, rest his head against Ichigo's and breathing in the scent of his hair.

"Merry Christmas Ichigo."

* * *

END

* * *

Christmas is over, I know. But this actually happened to me and I wanted to share. I'm Renji in this story by the way. You have no idea what it's like to be dragged around looking for no existent lights. Well Happy New Year everyone!


	2. Phone Number

**Title:** Blue Lights  
**Author:** Spirix  
**Genre:** Comedy  
**Rating:** T for… well there are a couple swear words. I don't want to scar anyone for life :D  
**Pairing:** Renji / Ichigo  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Renji goes to customer service.  
**Word Count:** I dunno… 1000-1500 words  
**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach.  
**Dedication:** I don't remember.

* * *

Phone Numbers

* * *

"I'm sorry Sir; there is no number in out registry that matches that one. Can I get your postal code instead?"

"You haven't changed our membership card to the new number?"

Renji blinked as Ichigo stared at him in disbelief. How was he to know? The cashier snickered as she rang their groceries through. Renji looked at his club discount card and then back at Ichigo.

"Does it really matter? All it does is give use a small discount on whatever is yellow tagged in the store. I don't think we bought any of that stuff."

Renji poke his finger through the top of one bag and peered in. Hotdogs, a bottle of hot sauce, some crackers, chocolate milk, two tubs of gummy bears, a set of sneaker laces and dish soap were all that was in there. Even if they were entitled for paying less, he didn't see how it would matter at the moment. The had a grand total of less than thirty dollars worth of extra things.

"Sirs, you can go to customer service to update your card. Why doesn't one of you do that now while the other pays for this?"

Ichigo pulled out his wallet and began leafing through all of his credit and membership cards. A video rental and car wash card fell to the floor. Renji bent to them up. When Ichigo found the one he wanted the orange-haired teen handed it to Renji.

"You go take care of that since this is your fault. I thought you said when I moved in, you would take care of this. Something along the lines of 'Don't worry about it,' 'I'm all over it,' 'Renji can take care of the details,' and 'Oh I already went to the post office to change our address.' When you're done I'll be out in the car."

Renji scratched the back of his head, making his ridiculously red hair twitch and move behind him. They had only started living together and already there was a problem. Renji squared his shoulders and headed for customer service. It was nothing he couldn't handle. He had fought legions of hollows, worked for Byakuya Kuchiki and even confessed his love for Ichigo while the man held a blade. Renji was brave and nothing could stop him. Not even the daunting task of changing the phone number on their membership card.

When he arrived at the well hidden desk behind a coffee kiosk there wasn't a soul in sight. Renji scratched his bare forearm and smoothed out his tank top while looking around for the store representative. He laid the two joint-membership cards down on the counter whistled a little tune, still waiting.

The music alerted a dragonfly of a woman to burst out of the back room. She had huge glasses and a thin body. Renji tried not to stare but he could see the veins in her neck pumping blood. Her fly away hair curled and stood up from all angles of her poorly managed bun. She gave him a knowing look and leaned against the counter with a coffee stained smile. Renji had never been happier to be gay.

"How can I help you?"

On the _help_ she distinctively looked him over. When she linger on his jeans, Renji silently wished the counter was higher between them, like to the ceiling. She batted spider webbed eyelashes and tucked a piece of her grey hair behind her ear. Her name tag said Judy but she was old enough to be mother Christmas.

"Uhh… Oh! I want to change the number on these cards. I have new one since I change services so the address is the same."

She blinked blankly for a moment before grinning in a pity infused looking way.

"I'm sorry dearie but you can't change your number here. You should call you phone service provider."

…What?

Renji thought that maybe he just said it wrong. He was still getting used to the human world but he could have sworn he didn't screw it up.

"No, I want to change the number on my membership. I have a new one."

"But this isn't a phone company. Sweetie, you're in a grocery store."

"I know; that's why I want to change the number on my discount card. See? It's for here."

He held up one of the cards and flashed the store logo. She didn't even look at it. Renji could almost feel her taking his shirt off with her old senile mind. Was she thick or was he just doing it wrong again. Time was ticking away and Renji knew Ichigo would be waiting for him out in the car by now. It was time to pick up the pace.

"Ok, this is what I want from you-'

"Oh?" came the seductive interruption.

"No, now listen carefully. I have a membership with this store. I have a new phone number that I want to register under so that when you call about new sales and other things, I will actually get the message. Got me?"

Renji spoke the words in a slow pace with clear punctuation, just in case she had a problem understanding. She leaned her head on her hands and fluttered those goop laced lashes at him. Her heavy eye shadow was only magnified by the telescopes across her nose.

"So you want to give me your number. I normally don't pick up men while on the job but for you-"

"NO. I-WANT-TO-CHANGE-MY-MEMBERSHIP-INFORMATION."

Renji was close to yelling but settled on being loud and pausing after each word.

"Well why didn't you just say so? What do you want to change, your address?"

She turned her attention to the computer monitor and looked at him expectantly. Finally, some results! Renji felt less like he was talking to a wall.

"No I want to change my phone number."

I'm sorry dearie, you need to contact your phone service provider to change your home number. This is a grocery store."

Renji snapped.

* * *

"What's going on!?"

Ichigo watched two very large men in matching golf shirts throw his lover out of the automatic doors. He left the car and knelt by the shaking Renji. The red-head pick himself up with a dark look in his eyes. He dusted off imaginary dirt from his clothing and walked over to their blue car.

"Hey Renji, what the fuck just happened?!"

"We need to find a new place to buy food."

"What?! Why?"

Renji was about to answer when a customer service representative ran out of the store and approached them. Ichigo wonder how such an older woman could have so much spunk. She waved at Renji and something reflected light from between her fingers.

"Sir, you forgot your cards!"

Ichigo could almost feel Renji twitch. The red-head made no move to retrieve the card. Ichigo quirked an eyebrow and went to take what looked like the membership cards.

"I'll take those."

"Oh hello their, aren't you pretty. Are you his brother?"

Ichigo glared and snatched the cards with a flat reply.

"No."

"Oh well you should come too anyways. Tonight should be a fun. I'll bring brownies and the rest of the girls!"

Renji opened his eyes wide and turned to the retreating older woman.

"See you around six at your place! By the way, when you spilt my counter in two, it was wonderful. You're so strong!! I'm sorry security came! Don't worry about your phone. Between the twelve of us gals, we'll figure it out!!"

She was out of sight, back in the store.

"Renji?"

Ichigo let his tongue drag out the syllables. Renji had a blank look on his face and answered in a distant voice.

"She said she was going to help me change my phone number since I was having so much trouble with it."

"What?! We don't need another new number!!"

* * *

END

* * *

This actually happened to me. Well my father, I was there and had to intercept him at the part where Renji snapped. Some people are just so thick it hurts just to know they exist. Well this one shot will now be an undetermined set of drabbles. I hope you all like it. "Encounters" is up for the next update in the next week or so. Sorry about the delay.

Happy Hunting!


	3. Manga Mocha

**Title:** Manga Mocha  
**Author:** Spirix  
**Genre:** Comedy  
**Rating:** T for… well there are a couple swear words. I don't want to scar anyone for life :D  
**Pairing:** Renji / Ichigo  
**Spoilers:** None  
**Summary:** Chapters is full of unknown evils!  
**Word Count:** I dunno…  
**Disclaimer:** As much as I wish I do not own Bleach.  
**Dedication:** I don't remember.

* * *

Manga Mocha

**

* * *

**

"So I'll get us a couple coffees while you browse. Sound good?" Ichigo nudged Renji with his shoulder. He wasn't paying attention, memorized by whatever random manga he had his nose stuck in. Ichigo sighed and just left him in the Graphic Novel section of chapters and made his way to Starbucks. He was still trying to decide whether to kill Rukia or thank her on his knees.

Ichigo had exams coming up before Christmas holidays and needed quiet. He loved the red head but he was demandingly affectionate, requiring more attention than Ichigo had to spare. It was only their second year living in the small apartment but it felt like ages. How did he study last year?

Ichigo racked his brains as he headed towards the magazines section, Starbucks was normally somewhere around there.

Rukia was defiantly the one to thank for last winter. She introduced Renji to arcades. That's how he studied! Renji was out of the house constantly. But then she made the mistake of getting him a Playstation 2. Now he lived on the floor with a controller permanently positioned in his hands. Ichigo could still hear him yelling, _"Tira, you whore! That's not even an outfit. I bet I would win all my fights too if I walked around naked!"_

_That _had been a fun week, Ichigo thought with sarcasm. He stood in line trying to figure out what Renji would like to drink. The man tended to let him deal with all human world related issues that weren't interesting, like bills and shopping. At least he paid for half the rent… Ichigo then remembered that Renji liked something called an Orange Mocha. It sounded simple enough.

"Welcome to Starbucks, how may I take your order?" a chipper girl with a green apron and black curly hair asked. She smiled and tilted her head to the side with practiced charisma. He really had problems trying to figure out how Renji got into so much trouble with store employees. They were polite and usually eager to please. Maybe it was his stumbling grace and charm.

"I would like a tall, Orange Mocha and a tall, Bold with room for cream." Ichigo said as he fished for a couple twoonies. He was only half listening to the total before he noticed something wrong. Why was it costing more than four dollars?

"Sir, a tall Orange Mocha costs 3.98," she chided and tilted her head to the other side. Dammit, he was going to have to break a twenty for his damn lover's ungrateful yet expensive tastes. Four bucks for one drink? It better have been made with unicorn's blood and fairy wings!

Ichigo gave her the twenty with a sigh and piled the massive handful of change into his small wallet with distaste. Great, now he has a square tumour on his ass where his back pocket was. He closed his eyes for a moment before accepting his Bold. He took it to the small table to add some non-fat milk and two plantation sugar packets. He wasn't picky but it was just the only way to drink coffee. Renji's concoction was bound to be half fat and the other half sugar.

"Tall Orange Blended Coffee Frappuccino on the bar!" a different voice yelled from the small stand where the prepared coffees waited to be claimed. Ichigo slipped on the cup jacket and placed a lid on top of his own coffee. It was still too hot to drink. He walked over to exactly what he expected fat and sugar wise but it was a white and orange swirl of… cold whip cream and it had a straw. It looked more like a kid's theme park ride than a drink.

"What the fuck is this?" he said without thinking. A young teenaged boy looked at him with wide eyes. He had to sixteen, it was illegal to get be employed younger than that. But he was so tiny. Ichigo remembered being that age and shuddered. He was glad to be an adult, even if a young one. Being underage for everything had been a pain in the ass. "Whatever kid," he sighed. Knowing Renji's sweet tooth, this blasphemous coffee was probably exactly what he wanted. He turned and made his way through the shelves hoping a certain red head hadn't moved.

He did… instead of standing, Renji was lying down in the middle of the isle, engrossed in a black bordered manga. His big hands were covering the title and picture. Ichigo watched annoyed children step over him and attempt to look at the titles and groaned. What the hell was Renji doing?

"Hey," Ichigo nudged him with his sneaker, "get up ya fool. You're in the way"

Renji rolled onto his side, and that was all the effort he put into moving.

"Get up, you lazy bastard." Ichigo gave him another shove with his foot, making certain the drinks didn't spill. His bold sloshed and almost spilled over the back of his hand. Renji herd the noise and finally looked up. He said nothing but made 'gimme gimme' gestures with his free hand, retuning to his manga with the other. Ichigo wanted to kick him again, hard but a litter of small girls were watching him from the aisle.

Ichigo gave them a brief glance and nudged Renji again with his foot. "Get up. Do you want this or not?"

Renji rolled onto his back with a groan and made the most pathetic face. "Ichi, it's at a tense and serious part. You're running the mood. Don't be such a spoil sport."

He just sighed and handed the drink down to his floor dwelling lover. The man was insufferable sometimes. Renji took a sip though the straw distractedly as he rolled over. Ichigo would have been impressed if he wasn't so disgusted with how truly lazy Renji had become. Did the man really need war and hollows to put effort into moving?

"Bleh!" he spat and looked and Ichigo. "What is this? It's orange! Where is the chocolate?"

"You mean to tell me in that mountain of sugar you can tell an ingredient is missing? Why do you need chocolate?" Ichigo sighed in exasperation as Renji looked at him with big eyes and a straw between his lips. He knew what was coming next and was already thinking about the contents of his wallet. Did he have enough for—?

"So would you get me a normal one, pretty please?" Renji begged and nuzzled his foot. Ichigo noticed how the man's eye was trying to look at the manga even while grovelling. Ichigo nudged his face away and went back to Starbucks, leaving Renji suck merrily on his incomplete drink. The younger man felt so owned.

* * *

"What's that's you have for me?" Renji asked with a big smile. Ichigo looked at the empty cup next to him and cringed. He downed all that sugar drink already?

"It's apparently a Tall Orange Mocha Blended Coffee Frappuccino… so another fat drink that costs more than it show- Hey, no grabbing!" Ichigo exclaimed and Renji pounced on him and took the drink. He took a long suck of the straw that almost made Ichigo's toes curl; he had to force himself to look away. Those preteen girls were still loitering close by. What were they doing?

Renji pressed his forehead against Ichigo's, straw in mouth, and spoke around the plastic, "Why did you get me a frappuccino? It's cold outside, too cold for cold drinks as cold as this cold drink. Don't you think it is cold Ichi-chan?" he took the straw out of his mouth and pressed the drink against his neck. Ichigo shiver and shoved it away. Renji laughed and took another long suck of his drink. Ichigo wished he still had some of his bold. At least that would warm him.

Renji walked in a circle with a bounce to his step. He hand Ichigo the now empty cup and grinned from ear to ear. "Do you love me?"

"Not at the moment," Ichigo growled and pick up the other empty cup. He wondered vaguely just how much sugar was in each cup.

Renji pulled him into a spine warping embrace that caused him to drop the cups.

"But I love you," the red head said into his ear, "your warm at night." Renji bite his ear lobed and half picked him up off the ground. Ichigo heard giggles and forced Renji to put him down. It was times like these he hated how much taller Renji was. Not that it mattered, but it made it harder to get down.

Once Ichigo managed to escape with all his ribs intact, he retrieved the cups. Renji was picking up his manga and petting it like a cat. Oh dear god, he was on such a sugar high.

"Can we buy this?" Renji asked innocently, like he hadn't just almost made strawberry jam out of Ichigo.

Renji looked too happy when Ichigo nodded. "Let me go throw these out while you get in line. I'll be there in a second. Did you bring your wallet?" Renji shook his head, "Ok, I'll have to debit it. Just wait for me."

Ichigo made his way to the trash bin in no time. He turned around to see Renji playing with his hair like a little girl and grinning like a fool. Sugar never seemed to agree with the shinigami. Ichigo met him a little after he had already been at the cash for a couple moments.

"I'm sorry Sir, I'll need to see some ID," the cashier chorused as if not for the first time.

Ichigo gave her the oddest look. ID? It wasn't porn or beer, why did she need ID? He said as much but she told him he had to wait his turn in line. She turned back to Renji who was had his elbows on the counter and chin in his hands. Ichigo groaned as he noticed how he was swinging his hips back and forth to a song only Renji could hear.

"Now, Sir, do you have ID to verify you are of age for this purchase?" she asked while looking down her nose.

Ichigo pushed Renji to the side a bit and asked, "Don't worry, I'm with him. What's the problem?"

"He needs to be fourteen or over to buy this graphic novel. Without proper identification I cannot allow him to buy it," she said as if rehearsed.

Ichigo blinked.

Ichigo blinked again.

Ichigo blinked and looked at his almost a century old lover, and broke into hearty laughter.

"Are you suggesting he's a kid? Look at him," Ichigo gestured to Renji who was now looking at himself in the glass counter top. He breathed on the glass and made two stick people. Ichigo's smile dropped when he saw what they were doing and that one had a ponytail. He quickly erased the obscene doodle with his sleeve and looked back at the cashier. "Trust me, he ain't thirteen."

Renji thought it was appropriate at that time to wrap his arms around Ichigo's waist while bent over and snuggle his stomach. Ichigo tried to pry himself free but his touch seemed to make things worse. Not only was Renji nearly purring like a cat, but he started to speak. "Hehe, Ichigo. You go to jail after last night if I was thirteen. Then we'd be stuck in a cell. Well not we, just you. But I can't have that, someone might make you their bitch while I'm not look and then the bed will get cold. Why would you do that to me? I thought you loved me! How could you leave me alone in that cold bed?"

Renji was looking at him with his big red eyes like a puppy that was just kicked. What the fuck was going on! Ichigo looked frantically between the horrified cashier and the near tears Renji. The red-head left him in line and exited the store with an angry scowl. Ichigo quickly flashed his driver's license for the bookstore cashier and she clicked into work mode, quickly scanning the book and accepting Ichigo's debit card. Ichigo accepted the book and receipt, and then dashed after Renji who was pacing rather menacingly in the mall hallway.

Ichigo looked at the some nearby people and gave them a reassuring look. He approached Renji like he would an injured wild animal. When he got close enough, Renji grabbed his collar and pressed him up against a nearby support column.

"Well, well, well, look who came crawling back. Got tired of him, your jail-ride? Or maybe he tired of you!" Renji demanded and pressed himself against Ichigo, crushing the air out of his lungs. Ichigo clamped his hands down on Renji's wrists and used pressure points to unlock his grasp.

"Renji," Ichigo said as he was released to the floor, "have you lost your fucking mind? I never went to jail!" He tired to keep his voice down, but this whole scene was getting to extreme heights. Ichigo picked up his Chapter's bag and went over to Renji a second time. The red, head was now sitting on the floor with his head between his bent knees looking sad and forlorn. Ichigo knelt in front of him and did the only thing he could think of. He held out the manga for Renji to see.

"Hey Ren, look what I got you!" Ichigo said in his most cheerful voice. He felt like such a fool doing it but the smile he got in return made it worth while. Renji looked at the book and then hug-tackled him onto his back.

"How did you know I wanted this?" Renji asked excitedly. "I only got half and have been dying for ages to read the rest. You know me so well! I love you so much!" Ichigo was certain this time his ribs broke. Renji quickly released him and dived into his manga. Ichigo sat by Renji in the middle for the mall floor and sighed. Fucking ridiculous, that's what this was.

Renji was laid on his stomach with the book before him for about four minute before his smile faded and his face grew pale. He rolled onto his side and pawed at Ichigo's crossed legs. Guessing correctly that the sugar high had died, leaving his lover starved and drained, Ichigo helped him up and headed for the food court. He sent a deadly glare over his shoulder at the coffee shop as they left it behind them. Never again was he ever going to buy Renji one of those frappuccino poisons. Never again!

Somehow he cursed Rukia, because of course; it was her fault to, her and her manga. Why did Renji even need ID for Clamp's X/1999? What was the world coming too?

"Ichi… feed me," Renji whined, hampering their progress by flopping against Ichigo.

"Hold on," Ichigo grunted, "almost there."

"Hey," Renji said with bright eyes, like he just got a good idea, "we should pick up a couple of coffees for on the way home."

"NO!"

* * *

END

* * *

If I'm asked for ID one more time, someone is going to snap like a twig. And it won't be me dammit!!

Oh and I can't hold my sugar either :D


End file.
